


Острей зубов змеиных

by FandomMattGroening



Category: The Simpsons
Genre: Advice, Dreams, Families of Choice, Family, Gen, Meddling, Rebellion, Triple Drabble, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 07:19:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11618703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomMattGroening/pseuds/FandomMattGroening
Summary: Переведено на Фандомную битву 2017 для команды fandom Matt Groening 2017.





	Острей зубов змеиных

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [sharper than a serpent's tooth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8937445) by [Missy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy). 



> Переведено на Фандомную битву 2017 для команды fandom Matt Groening 2017.

Во сколько раз острей зубов змеиных  
Неблагодарность детища!  
У. Шекспир, «Король Лир».

Род Фландерс бережет каждый пенни, заработанный им летом, чтобы купить лодку. Мардж вспомнила этот факт совершенно случайно, услышав со своей стороны забора, как Нед с тревогой в голосе пытается отговорить сына от похода. 

Это будет очень опасно. Он же может погибнуть. Нед никогда себе не простит, если потеряет Рода, как Эдну или как его благочестивую мать — Мод.

Мардж, снимая простыни с веревки, краем уха слушала этот разговор. Она нарочито медленно складывала белье в кучу, тщательно осматривая его.

Когда Род стал перечить отцу, Мардж обрадовалась. Это была его мечта, так же, как «Лефториум» для самого Неда. Почему Нед никак не может этого понять? Но внезапно все встало на свои места. Это была та же самая стайка паникующих бабочек, что трепетали в ее сердце, когда она едва не позволила Лизе присоединиться к Венской Филармонии. Та самая, что почти удержала ее от разрешения Барту путешествовать с рюкзаком по всей Европе в семнадцать лет. Та самая, что почти лишила Мэгги уроков вокала из-за страха разочарования.

Она подумала, что именно потому так сильно переживала за мальчишек Фландерса. В отчаянной попытке Неда уберечь своих детей от боли, она видела саму себя.

Входная дверь захлопнулась, оставив Неда стоять во дворе, повесив голову. Мардж дала ему пару минут, прежде чем подойти ближе, прижимая к себе чистое белье.

— Нед, — тихо сказала она, — не хочешь зайти на чашечку кофе?

Он вытер глаза и улыбнулся:  
— Я бы выпил немного воды, если ты не против. И, знаешь, у меня всегда есть время для твоей семьи, Мардж.

Мардж осторожно проводила его через боковую калитку в дом. Если кто и мог помочь Неду с этой проблемой, то только она.

**Author's Note:**

> Цитата из «Короля Лира» дана в переводе А. Дружинина.


End file.
